pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
GS001: Murkrow Row
(known as Murkrow Flies in Chuang Yi version) is the 1st chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 8. Synopsis After the showdown in Kanto, the story of a boy named Gold begins in Johto. Making his usual day, Gold plays with his Pokémon until his radio is broken. Gold detects a shifty character and goes after him, revealing to be a boy, whose bag got stolen by a Murkrow, who also holds Gold's antenna. Gold and his friend, Aipom, go to take their stuff back from the thief, displaying their skills. Chapter Plot A woman works in the kitchen, an Aipom on her shoulder. She asks the Aipom to go wake Gold, her son. Aipom jumps off and scuttles down the hall, into a room filled with Pokémon. The Pokémon surround the chaotic bed of a sleeping boy. It takes an affectionate team effort to wake the boy, who dresses and goes downstairs. The boy, Gold, greets his mother, who complains that his hair is spikey again. Gold protests that spikey hair is "in" right now before he hops out on his skateboard. Meanwhile, in Elm's Laboratory, Professor Elm is bent to a microscope. Remembering some regulations to fill out, he leaves the resting triangle of Poké Balls containing Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Totodile. Now nighttime, Gold plays billiard as he listens to the radio, enjoying Mary's song channel. However, suddenly the channel shorts out, irritating Gold greatly. Gold sees a shadowy figure in his backyard, and figuring that the guy must have messed with the house's antenna, immediately goes to confront him. The figure turns out to be a young boy and Rattata. Aibo scratches Rattata, though the boy claims he is in pursuit of a thieving Murkrow, who had also stolen Gold's prized antenna. Gold uses his billiards stick to hit Aipom's Poké Ball up into the tree, where Aipom tied a rope to the bag and antenna and tossed them off the branch. The other end of the rope was connected to Gold, who was apparently lighter than the bag and antenna and is easily lifted as the bag lowers. The boy cries out for the danger of Gold going so high, but Aipom secures Gold in his arms, his powerful tail holding them to the tree as they climb down safely. Gold is immediately greeted a swarm of Pokémon from his house, all of whom are relieved Gold is safe. The boy is amazed at so many Pokémon, so Gold tells a lot of neighbors call his home "the house of Pokémon". Gold returns the boy's bag to him, introducing himself, and then realizes that he missed the end of Mary's song. Saying that the boy, Grant, will have to give him a recording of it (which the boy doesn't have), Gold rushes back into his house. Debuts Character *Gold *Joey *Prof. Elm Pokémon *Gold's Aipom *Gold's Poliwag *Murkrow (Gold's) *Cyndaquil (Prof. Elm's) *Chikorita (Prof. Elm's) *Totodile (Prof. Elm's) *Hoppip *Bellossom *Blissey *Smeargle *Pineco *Scizor *Professor Elm's Sunkern *Professor Elm's Wooper *Gold's Drowzee *Gold's Exeggcute *Gold's Weedle *Gold's Chansey *Gold's Sandshrew *Gold's Krabby *Gold's Oddish *Gold's Kakuna *Gold's Lickitung Trivia Interestingly, Gold had a Game Boy lying on his bed. Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 8 chapters